Beyblade In A Tiny Room
by Sapphire Angels Devil
Summary: Rated for safty. I trap the bladers in the first and second seson into a tiny room. It's almost like BigBrother and you can read the chapters separatly. Chap 7 is up! Lot's of fun can be expected when someone gets out
1. BIATR 1

**Beyblade In A Tiny Room**

"Hello and welcome to Beyblade in a tiny room with you're host…"  
"Hey!"  
"Okay with you're two hosts."   
"Okay-"  
"Sapphire Angels Devil and her little pest brother Green Devil."

(A/N Sorry if someone already owns that nickname but my brother is only going to be in this first episode so we borrows it but if you who owns it and if someone owns it don't want us to borrow it I'm going to change it).

"What I'm you're little pest brother. You have two more who are pestier than I am. And this was my idea my, my, my."  
"Okay O.o you need to cut down on the sugar."  
"Yeah, yeah just get started already."  
"Okay -"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fan fiction, except for my brother, myself and my OC's.  
"Hey you don't own me."  
"That's only what you think."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing."

"First the rules."

Saph clears her throat before she begins to say the first rule "Number 1. All the famous Beyblader's in season 1 and 2 (except the Dark Bladers I always forgets their names) gets trapped in a tiny room." Hint, hint.

Kai stands in a corner observing before he starts to talk "Not me."  
But I am not that easy to convince so I say "Especially you."  
"Hn"

Green Devil interups with the second rule.  
"Number 2. You are not allowed to undress someone ells."  
And all the readers went "Awww."  
"Hey my story isn't rated R so it's kid friendly."  
"And I made up this rule just for you Kevin-"  
"Hey, GD I'm not perverted."  
"That's not true."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't"  
"Yes it is."

BANG

"Um Saph."  
"Yeah?"  
"You are not supposed to kill them already!"

The Beyblade characters that had not been knocked out (witch is every one except for Kevin) goes O.OU.

"But I wanted to and this is my fan fiction I just invited you to be nice. And by the way I'm starting to get mad."  
O.O "Calm down, breath, count to one backwards from ten."  
Ray runs away screaming "Run or you will face the devil!"

And in a green smoke screen puff, Green Devil is gone, for a while.

"Much better I got rid of my stupid brother."  
Tyson stops to cover himself and looks around. "We are still alive it's a miracle!"  
"Grrr"  
"Eeepp"

"Number 3. If you say Yeah whatever you are thrown into a crocodile pit."   
"And they are hungry."  
"Hey when did you come back? You just leaved. And you were not even gone even five minuets."  
"I just got away to get the fire extinguisher."  
"I am NOT even going to ask why."  
But stupid as Tyson is he asks. "Why?"  
Witch made me (Saph) to glare at him.  
"Because (GD say's with a big grin) I wanted to see what would happen when someone from hell is frozen to ice."  
"I told you I didn't wanna know."  
"Chill down sis."  
Saph gives her brother a death glare. 

"Okay, (he has retreated from my death glare) Number 4. You can't bring your bit beast with you and just because it is their vacation, we are going to send them to a spa."

All the Bitbeasts looks at each other before they starts to scream. "Yay finally paid vacation!"

All the bit beasts leave their blades and only dragon stays a little longer just to. Show his tong.

Beybladers scream after them "Traitors!"  
"See you guys when you get out" Dranzer says.  
"If they get out."  
"Hey Dizzi that wasn't nice."  
"And Kenny we are going to send Dizzi to a computer camp."  
"Oh goodie."  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."  
All the bladers me and my brother cover our ears before we scream the words we so badly wants to say "Shut up!" And then someone drops a piano on his head witch made him quiet for a while.

I am clapping my hands "Okay Number 5. There is no food in there."  
Tyson Gary screams really loud.  
"Okay .U. And no sugar."  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Max looks like the world is going to end and screams with all the oxygen in his lungs at full force.  
"But."  
Max, Tyson Gary starts to listen.

"You are going to get one portion food everyday and all the water you can drink."  
Witch gave the reaction that all said sarcastically "Yay."

"No food." Tyson sobs  
"No food or Galazy" Gary mutters  
"My SUGAR ¨sob¨. I need it to get sugar high." Max almost cries there words out.  
"You guys starts to freak me out. Take the next one GD"

"Number 6. You can not under any circumstances throw someone ells out of the room, if we don't say so."

And all says "Fun ¨-¨."  
I smile a cold hearted smile "I thought so. Number 7. When we scream rabid feast all most hug Kai and if he isn't there you most hug the person on you're right side."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you are cute."  
"Sis you're sick and demented he is not cute. Mariah is."  
"Okay that was more than I wanted to know."

"Number 8. And everyday one character is in charge and everyone most obey him or her. And it is the person who get's thrown out who decides who the leader's going to be."   
But when he has explained that all he hears from the bladers are; Zzzzz…  
And I whisper "But the leader most watch 3 hour's with Teletubbies and other child things."

G.D comes with a big gong gong when Saph has told everything.

"Let me."  
"We can do it both." GD gives Saph another hammer.

DONG DONG DONG

"Rise and shine." I scream and enjoy watching the bladers painful wakening.  
Ray stands up holding his hands on his ears "Ah stop."  
"Okay."  
My brother walks away with the gongong but ads "It was your own fault anyway you didn't have to fall asleep. "

"My turn again" I smile but reads the rules "Number 9. And you're every movement is being captured by our secret spy cameras and broadcasted all around the world. And we own all the right's off everything we tapes and can blackmail you all with it."  
O.O  
"Great rule sis."  
"Thank you it just came to me."  
"Number 10."  
"The last one."

"Number 10. And in the end there most be one out of every team left before we start…"  
But Mariam just has to ask "Start what?"  
I just look at her and says "You'll see."

"And here is the fun part." My dear says and a glimpse can be seen in his eyes.

**Punishment**

"And if you don't follow me and my brother's rules you can choose between to either meet our pet Mr. Fluffy Mc Fluff or to meet our little brother The Nightmare."  
Lee asks the forbidden question "And who are they?"  
"Okkie, you asked for it. Mr. Fluffy Mc Fluff."

And in comes, dum, dum, dum.

All screams "IT'S A HELLHOUND!"  
"Okay but who is The Nightmare." Still Lee is asking questions he doesn't want to hear the answer to.

"Okay you asked for it. The Nightmare!"  
And in comes a 13 year old boy.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii."  
All does the anime fall.  
"That doesn't seem to be so bad." Johnny says and looks at my youngest brother.  
"Okay" I say and snap my fingers and a human seized doll appear. "Go for it Nightmare."  
The boy runs to the boy a starts to hug it to death.  
All: O.O  
Kenny says and looks confused "I didn't thought you could hug a doll to death."  
"My little brother can." I say and shrugs, and my brother ads.  
"And we have to deal with him everyday."  
Saph ¨nod, nod¨

Me: Okay that's all for this. Remember to tune in on chapter 2 and also remember to RR and vote, Bye.

_Sapphire Angels Devil _Ps. This story got deleted due to the script form so I am changing it because of that. I am still not done with all the changes so I will maybe change this first chapter again to make it better but it is something I will work on. Ds__


	2. Behind The Scenes 1

Hello and welcome back to Beyblade In A Tiny Room, this chapter is going to be a behind the scenes and since my brother has left me alone ¨don't know if I should do a victory dance or get mad at him¨ I am going to introduce my OC's and you can read more about them in my story A New Authoress And Pranks in chappie 2 3.

But now let the fun begin.

_**

* * *

**_

Beyblade In A Tiny Room

_**Behind the scenes**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"I am here in the control room, and today I am going to show you some of the many funny things I have here. Today it's there second day in the house and they are all still asleep, and lucky for us the victim I have in mind is also sleeping and at the right place to." I say this and points at a big TV screen were we can see Kai sleeping while he is leaning against the wall. I _get a very evil grin._ "Okay if I would let's say pull this handle what would happen. Well let's check it out."

I gently pull the handle and slowly the wall Kai is leaning against is moving.

"Little more, just little more and then…"

I didn't have time to finish the sentence before, Kai falls on his nose because he got pushed from behind and there lying on the floor is the Russian boy, whit a very confused look on his face. And since he didn't want to wake the other up to tell them he was pushed by the wall he goes to another wall and fells to sleep again.

"That was funny but now I think we should get to faze 2 on my introduction. Sinja is everything set for the grand final."  
Sinja comes in from a corner in the control room and starts to speak. "Yes it is and we have the suit ready for you."  
"Good, but who is the victim?"  
"The computers have chosen Mariah." Kat says standing in a typical Kai pose.  
"Okay, help me on with the suit."

"Good idea Sapphire Angels Devil got." Dranzer says while she looks at the TV.  
Dragoon wags his tail and answered Dranzer. "Yeah and it was nice to send us to this spa with a giant TV so we could watch the show."  
"Ssscchhh, she has the suit on, and I want to hear what she is going to do." Drigger said and looks at the TV.

"Now finally I got this protection suit on and it looks almost like the kind you are diving in." I say and takes a step forward. "It's a small step for me but it is a big step for the comic industry"

"At least you won't feel the smell." Sinja says and walks around me to see that there aren't any leaks in the suit.  
"I really hope I wont, if I do then I would defiantly die."

I walk to the secret entrance and open the door. I am opening the door gently so they won't hear me and then tiptoeing over the floor to the spot were Tyson is sleeping.

"Ew this is gross but a girl's gotta do wath a girl's gotta do."

I am taking off Tyson's very sweaty and very disgusting sock then I walk to Mariah and lays it five cm. (A/N If you don't know what five cm. is then think One inch) from her face and then as fast as Tyson can eat a pie I am out of there.

(Script I know but I can't change this bit please don't report me)

Me. Ready to count down.  
Sinja: Five  
Kat: Four  
Tiilia: Three  
Me: Two  
Lamejor: One  
Me: How did you come in here?  
Lamejor: You invited me.  
Me: Oh yeah.

The we hear Mariah scream in a high pitch girly voice. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
What is that disgusting smell coming from!"

Then she finds the sock and since Tyson's name was on it, well it was obvious.

"Tttttttyyyyyyyssssssssssooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" She screams and you can almost see the smoke that comes out from her ears. (She is very upset, but who blames her)  
"What?" Tyson asks while he covers his ears.

He doesn't have more time to ask before Mariah has hit him on the head with a giant hammer I left there from the first episode.

* * *

"And that was 2-0 to us stay tuned for more madness."

Bye for now and read my other stories if you want to.  
_Sapphire Angels Devil._


	3. BIATR 2

"Welcome back to Beyblade In A Tiny Room, and I just want to remind you all that you can add a rule if you can think up a good one. And I want you all to meet my assistant for today Wolf of the snow."

A sign is shown were it says. CLAP YOUR HANDS OR TAKE THE CONSEQUENCES.

Everyone is clapping their hands.

"So what do you have to say, I mean you are in a TV-show." I say and turns to face my guest.

"Nothing special and please call me ghost."

"Okay sure not a problem at all." _Hides the cake that says Welcome Aboard Wolf of the snow._ "So what do you think we should do today Ghost?"

"Maybe kick someone out."

"Great idea, but first commercial break."

Welcome to the sneak peak to; What Can Tyson Swallow? I am you're host Sapphire Angels Devil. But where is Tyson?

Someone in the staff walks to me and says; "Last time I saw him was when he went to see what he was going to eat."

"And you let him!" O.O "Why am I working with you folks don't you now Tyson at all, he will eat everything except what we have in mind for him and if he sees it he won't eat it.

TTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"She got lungs."

"Huh? What did you say someone in the staff 1?"

To be continued… (We are coming back right after that we have fixed all the cameras who were destroyed bye the yell._ It says so on the TV- screen._)

"What happened to our TV?" Drigger says and looks at it.

"Is it broke?" Galeon tilts his head to the side.

"No, it can't be I want to watch; What Can Tyson Swallow."

"Dragoon you do know that it was a commercial." Dranzer says while she sees him trying to shake the TV into life again.

"Yeah, and what's your point?"

"Hey guys look the TV station send this TV to us." Draciel says while he caries the TV into the room.

"Yes, plug it in, plug it in!"

"I will, I will Dragoon stop pushing me."

"How much?" Ghost says and looks at me.

"what?"

"How much did it cost to pay all the medical bills?" (A/N Loss of hearing, brain damages those things.)

"Bills? What bills? I don't know what you are talking about." _Stands by a big fire and in it is all the bills I uhum have paid._

"You know ghost, she can't really handle when things like this happen." Sinja says and shakes her head.

"Yeah but last time she accidentally or at least I think it was by accident, burn down a house." Tiilia says and jumps around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Saph… who are going to get kicked out…" Sinja says and looks at me but before she can finish her sentence we hear a call from the distance.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Looks like someone didn't listen to us." Kat says and smirks.

"Quick to the control room." And when I have said that I take the lead and run away to the control room.

"You can watch the rest of the commercial till we get to the control room." _Ghost gets on her skateboard._ "Hey wait for me!"

Hello and welcome back to this commercial for; What Can Tyson Swallow?

"I still can't find Tyson and, oh wait there he is. TY"_ a hand is covering my mouth so I can't scream._

"Who the hell did… oh hi boss_ nervous smile._ What do you want?"

"I came down just to tell you that you should not scream again because we can't afford to pay everyone who will definably get their TV's destroyed again." _Boss is red as a tomato in his face but he can't scream because then he will break all the TV's /He screams louder than me._

"Okay, I won't scream."

"Good"

"When my secret device gets here then you will see."

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

What will happen to Boss? Who ever thought I had a boss? Who screamed? And when will you see the whole commercial? Stay tuned for more. R&R Please and thank you if you do. 


	4. BIATR 3

"Hi and welcome back again I am still Sapphire Angels Devil but you can call me Saph. Ghost is still around here somewhere. Hey, where is she?"

_**In another part of the set.**_

"Hello anybody here?"

"Yeah who is it?"

"I am Tsunami chaos, who are you?"

"I am Ghost, I am her to help Sapphire Angels Devil with her story."

"Really, me to."

"How did you end up here?" _Ghost walks toward Tsunami-chaos._

"I don't really know one moment I was home reading one of her stories and the next thing I know I ended up here."

"There you are"_ Saph appears in some blue and silver smoke_ "I have been looking all over after you. Oh hi Tsunami-chaos glad you could drop in."

"My pleasure but what should I do?"

"It is easy just…"

"Um Saph don't you want to see who thought it was safe to just walk outside the door." Sinja walks towards Saph saying this.

"Oh I forgot that follow me." _Saph is running to the control room with the others right behind._

"Yay, the commercial is back."

"Dragoon stop wagging your tail in my face it is disturbing." Galux says and her claws and fangs is very visible

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Meow, grrr."

"Stop this we are on vacation." Drigger says trying to calm them down

"Okay, but if he does it again I will scratch him."

"How did I end up with them?" Dranzer says and looks at the three bit beast's to her left.

**What Can Tyson Swallow?**

"Hi I am still the host and we are back. Now am Tyson actually going to eat the uhmn things, food or whatever it is that we have found, I'm not actually sure about it" _scratches her head_. "So Tyson are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to eat the food."

"What food?"

"What do you mean? I am talking about the food that is over there, but O.O where is the food?"

"I think he already has eaten it." Someone in the staff says before taking cover under a big rock.

"What, you can't be serious that were industrial waste, car tires and a motor boat how can he have eaten it so fast?"

"Oh was it that I thought it was Grandpas chilli." Tyson says and looks at me with his most innocent eyes.

"What!"

_Shrugs_. "It looked like it smelled like it and tasted like it so I thought it was it."

"Remember me to not eat dinner at your place Tyson."

"Hey lill dude what did you say about my chilli." Tysons grand comes in looking a bit upset.

"Ooopps, what is he doing here?" Tyson says and gets bug eyed

"I invited him in case of an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?"

"Food poising, you being too stupid or just for a laugh."

Grandpa has his kendo stick and is ready to attack the stupid boy.

"Tyson!" He screams running at the boy.

"Oh gotta run, aaahhhhh!"

"You are not getting away this time."

"That was all for now see you next time in the real thing, bye!" _Saph is waving Good Bye while Tyson in the background tries to run away from his grandpa._

"That was disturbing." Dranzer says with a disgusted look on her face and the others nod.

"What was that all about? I eat things like that all the time."

All the other Bit beasts are backing away from Dragoon and his weird announcement.

_**Finally in the control room.**_

"Huh, huh what a rush. I am tired." Saph says panting.

"You know you had not been so tired if you had taken the short cut." Sinja says looking at Saph who is currently on the floor.

"Short cut what short cut?"

Sinja points at the left off them and revels the exact place they had been standing in before they ran away to find the control room.

"Oh, that short cut."

"What! There was a short cut and no one told me about it." Tsunami-chaos says looking upset to.

"Hi guys, why are you so tired?" Ghosts says walking at us

"Don't tell me you know about the short cut and did not tell me about it."

"Okay I won't."

_Me & T-c glares madly at Sinja and Ghost._

"Why are you so mad? I found it just before I found Tsunami-chaos wandering around in the building."

"Look."

"What?" Saph says before she looks angrily at her OC.

"Don't you want to se the clip on who did walk out of the house thinking it was safe to do so?"

"Of course we want to roll the clip."

The clip is showing.

"Hey who took my popcorn?"

"Ssssscccccccccchhhhhhhhh."

"I can't handle this anymore this is so unworthy." Robert says walking back and forth in the room.

"Relax, there is nothing you can do about it." Enrique says trying to calm him down a bit, and keep him from telling boring stories.

"I think I can do something about it" _looks at the open window._

"Saph why did you leave an open window in a closed room?" T-c asks rather confused.

"You'll se."

"I would not do that if I were you."

But did he listen to Oliver, no of course not. So he just walks away to the window and jumps out. But little did he know that it was not safe, to do so.

"Why should I not walk out it is perfectly ssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Good he found my bottom lose hole."

"What you have a bottom lose hole and what did you fill it with piraya fishes?" Ghost says looking at Saph with a cooked eyebrow.

"That and so much more."

T-c & Ghost: O.o

"What? But anyway now that Robert is kicked out of the room who should be the next? R&R and tell me who you want to kick out and the next chapter is going to be a behind the scenes so do you have any ideas bring me them and I will put them in, the more insane the better."

"Ah!"

"Oh I think he just found the bottom on my bottom lose hole."

"But a, eh forget it." T-c starts but stops when she sees that there is no point in it.

Ghost, Tsunami.chaos, me and my OC's wish you all BYE!

* * *

"Yay looks like my vacation gets longer than I thought" Griffolion says smirking.

"Lucky you"

"Don't worry Dragoon you're blader is pretty stupid I think he soon will fall into a trap of some kind." Draciel says to comfort him.

"Yeah, you're right."

_

* * *

REWIEVS_

**Star-Serious-Laser** Yeah I know they are lazy but I had a lot of reviews on this before it got deleted and I think they don't even have noticed that yet and I can't just go and hunt them down making them to review. Even to it is kind of tempting ¨smirks¨ And this will be the only chapter I do so with because the original was long so I cut it in two half's. Hope this is soon enough. BYE!


	5. Behind The Scenes 2

"Hi and welcome back to another chapter of Beyblade In A Tiny Room in the behind the scenes. I am still Sapphire Angels Devil and I will be guiding you all thru a part of all we have here in the control room."

"Is that so good I mean last time you were on your own in here you got lost and ran the wrong way and if it weren't for the nice yeti you would still be lost trying to show Tsunami-chaos were the control room was." Kat says looking at Saph.

"And your point is?" (Standing in a Kai pose, if you want to know)

"She just means that maybe we could handle this today." Sinja says trying to calm down the angry author.

"Fine do what you want I think I am going to go fish instead of listening to you." Saph says in an angry bitter tone and then disappears in some sapphire and silver smoke.

"Hey what is going on?" Tiilia says bouncing into the room.

"I think I just made Saph upset."

"You think Sinja and what do you think she meant with that she should go fishing instead there isn't any water the nearest miles around?

"You don't think she?"

"I sure don't hope so."

"What?" Tiilia says looking at the two older OC's with puppy eyes.

"Don't have any time to explain.Sinja grabs Tiilia and starts to run with Kat behind her.

"What is she going to do now?"

"Don't know." Draciel answers Dranzer and then they turn around when a third voice that belongs to Dragoon can be heard.

"Hey guys I was just kidding please let me in again."

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Sinja: "Finally, there you are." Sinja says when she sees Saph walking towards the house with a rod and some kind of tank filled with perfume that smells like roast beef.

Tiilia: "What you doing, what you doing?" Tiilia says jumping around the room.

"What does it look like? I am going fishing."

"But you can't fish in the house." Kat says to her creator.

"I can and I will you'll see."

"I think she finally have lost it."

"Lost what?" Tiilia asks Sinja with a confused look and Kat answers the question.

"Her brain, but I don't think she had one to start with."

"I heard you and you are going to see what I mean just go to the control room and open the secret door in the celling."

"Okay Saph but I still think you are losing it."

"Just do it."

In the control room

"What do you think Kat? Should I do it?"

"Hi."

Kat & Sinja O.O (Not Tiilia she is busy laughing at Kat & Sinja)

"Are you still here?" Kat asks Tsunami-chaos.

"Yeah Saph promised me that she was going to take me home again but she never shoved up."

"Hey is that Tsunami-chaos?"

Sinja: "Yes it is." Sinja answers Saph that can be seen on a monitor.

"Good bring her to me she can help me with the big ones."

"What is she doing?" T-c asks looking confused at the three OC's in front of her.

TiiliaIs jumping up and down while she answers the question "Fishing!"

"On the roof." Sinja nods. "Sounds fun I want to fish to."

"Is every author around here insane?" Kat asks while she does a hand motion that say, how stupid can someone be? Or something like that.

"We are not insane, at least not yet, we have only discovered something you haven't.

"Like what?

"You'll see.

"I am coming don't start without me Saph."

"Okay I won't."

"Whose idea was it to let Dragon in again?" Galux says and follows it up by a hiss.

"Don't blame me I wanted to drop him in a volcano." Dranzer says to Galux and then looks at Dragoon when he enters the room with snacks enough to feed an entire army.

"Hey girls what are you talking about."

Dranzer & Galux answers in the same tone and at the same time "Nothing special, just crap." (A/N Take that line as you want, it works in every way).

Back on the roof

"Did you bring the bait?"

"Of course I did Saph. What did you think? That I could not find the 100000 foot tall and 50000 foot long sign saying HERE IS THE BAIT!"

"Maybe it was kind of small."

"…"

"Now unpack him."

"Sure."

Tsunami-chaos and Saph opens the bag just to revile a tied up green haired boy called Kevin.

"Good now we just have to dip him in the roast beef perfume and then we can fish."

"I was right they are insane." Kat says looking at the two girls on the roof.

"Fun I want to help them." Tiilia says while she smiles and acts like she is very sugarhigh witch leaves Kat with this comment. "…"

The secret door on the roof is opening slowly and meanwhile Saph is tying the green haired boy to a rod and slowly let him swing thru the room so her ¨fishes¨ can smell the bait.

"Now all we have to do is waiting for them to bite." Saph says with a smirk.

In the room

All the bladers are asleep but when two special bladers feel the smell the sleepily attacks their victim.

"Help me hold the rod! I got them T-c!"

"I'm holding I'm holding!"

Saph and T-c holds the rod and drags their ¨fishes¨ up so they are a bit above ground, and thinking of how big Gary is and how much Tyson most weight since he eat so much, we are really strong.

"That's enough let him go." Sinja says walking at the room that is very isolated, actually located in a dessert somewhere in the world so if they could escape they would not live for long.

"Okay but you are so not fun." They let go of the rod with a heavy sigh. "Why did you have to be so mean we just had them on the hook."

"Because you cant do that to Kevin." Kat says with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why?" T-c asks when they walk into the control room and then I follow her example.

"Yeah why?"

"Look, look." Tiilia say while she points at a screen.

"What? Oh, hihihhi hahahahhahahhahahah."

"Saph when did you fed them last time?" Kat says looking at the screen with a disgusted expression.

"I thought you guys feed them. Oh, okay I am going to take care of it."

In the tiny room where they now have a barbeque

"Hey you guys you cant eat him."

"Why?" Tyson asks with his forks ready.

"Gary is hungry." All the others sweat drop

"Umh yeah but I don't think he tastes so good and besides" Saph does a motion with her hand "the food over there tastes better."

Gary & Tyson screams (cover your ears) "FOOD!"

"Yeah well that was all we had for today join us next time in this really creepy and insane ficcy." Saph says while she comes down from the roof using a latter, with T-c waiting on the ground.

"What do you mean with creepy?"

"They almost eat Kevin."

"That is creepy."

"Yeah I thought so. BYE!" Saph waves her hand.

"Hum I wonder how roasted Kevin tastes like?" Dragoon says while he licks his lips with his long tongue.

"That's it you are going out again." Dranzer says looking serious.

"No it's raining."

"We don't care you are going out, help me Gallzy… Gallzy" Galux says looking after Gallazy and when she finds him…

"Yum roasted Kevin." Was that what he said.

All the Bit beasts except for Dragon Sweat drop at that comment.

"Yeah who let him in?" Dranzer says and starts to avoid Dragoon more than she already did"

* * *

Answers to my reviews

**Emily **'Kay I just have to post one chapter that is already done and then write the new one with your requested kick out. Any thoughts about how? My bro has one but if you can find a better, let me know. Thanks for the review.

**ThE-cUrSeD-oNe** Glad that you liked and here is the update. Thanks for the review.


	6. BIATR 4

"Hi, sorry for this really late update but I am kind of stuck with this story so it took a while. But now I am back and I hope that you all will like this chapter. I am not going to kick someone out because I have not got any votes on witch one in that case. So to all you I need reviews witch says who I am going to kick out so I can kick someone out."

"Can you get this started already?" Kat says standing in a perfect copy of the Kai pose.

"Alright I will, I will."

"Maybe you should tell them were we are." Sinja says smiling at me, before she continues what she was doing.

"Yes that is a good idea. Okay we are here in the dungeon under the room (were the bladers are) and here are some things I am thinking of using on this show. Like this" _holds up a big giant crab_.

"And how did you think you would be able to use that?" Sinja says looking up from the box she had been looking thru.

"I don't know maybe in a trap or something."

"Boring, boring, boring!" Tiilia sings while she is sitting on top of a giant box.

"Do you have a better idea then."

"I want to eat it, I want to eat it."

"Saph give me that."

"Okay" _gives the crab to Kat_.

"Come here with me Tiilia."

"Yay!

And they walk away but it takes less than ten seconds before Tiilia come running back screaming. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Wonder what Kat did?"

"Saph if I were you I would ignore it."

"You have probably right Sinja, oh what is this?" _Saph opens a big box with pranks written all over it._

"Maybe it is some prop from your other show." (Who is soon going to be finish so just pretend that it already is at this moment.)

"Oh you mean A New Authoress And Pranks, but what is this?" _Saph takes up a huge hat from the box._

"Ugly."

"You think? I would never wear a hat especially not this, its pink and has feathers glued on it… Sinja are you thinking what I am thinking."

"Maybe."

"Okay can you please put this aside so we can use it later."

"Sure."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tiilia screams when she runs between Sinja and me.

"Is she already back it did not take long for her to run around the set."

"She must have taken the short cut this place is huge."

"Is there another short cut? And you did not tell me!"

"Where is she?" Kat says while she walks into the dusty room.

"Who? Oh you mean Tiilia she ran away that way and what did you do to her?"

"You don't want to know", _Kat has a very evil grin on her face._

"I believe you. But now Kat and Sinja can you two please help me with the boxes so we can get going."

"What are they going to do?" Dragon says with a confused look on his face.

"Don't know and don't care." Dranzer says with a bored look.

"You need to loosen up a bit; you are starting to act like your master."

"You mean cool, smart and rich."

"Quit it they are up now." Drigger says to make the two other bitbeasts to shut up.

"And we are up."

"I think we can see that." Kat says to me and her gaze tells me that she thinks that I am acting stupid.

"Maybe but now all we got to do is finish everything so we better get started, Kat can you please get Tiilia to stop running around screaming?"

"Maybe…"

"It is that or hearing her." Sinja says witch makes us go quiet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"And I think hearing her is more annoying than make her stop."

"Fine." Kat says while she walks away.

"Okay lets get this started, oh and you the audience can go and look at this commercial meanwhile." I say with a huge smile and then a sign comes up on the TV screen.

**Get Sugarhigh With Max!**

"Hi and welcome to this sneak peak to Get Sugarhigh With Max! I am your host Sapphire Angels Devil and with me I have Max and Oliver."

The live audience starts to cheer and give a round of applause.

"Thank you and now to the candy."

"I don't understand why I had to be in this show it is so bizarre." Oliver says looking at me like I was a freak if I am really trying to make him eat it.

"What this is funny, candy, candy, candy!" Max says jumping up and down.

"Yes and it is some special candy, made just for you two." I say and glare at Oliver.

"Yeeeesssss…" Oliver says that with sarcasm in his voice "Max you eat it first."

"No, no Oliver you are the one who is going to eat it first because you are the guest."

"But I want to eat it."

"No Max you have to wait."

"I won't eat it, it is disgusting."

"But you have to." But before I can finish my sentence has Oliver already run away. "Hey come back here."

"Yes the candy!" Max says when he runs to eat all the sweet things.

"Well I think this was all we had time for, See Ya! Oliver come back here!

"No way, I refuse to eat that."

"I think that it is a little too late, for you to eat it."

"Burp."

"Pig."

"Yes I did not have to eat it."

"I have more hidden."

"Noooo!"

"Where is it?"

"Never that I will tell you that Max."

"That was weird." Unicorlium say looking at the screen.

"Hey I wanted to eat it!" Dragoon says looking disappointed at the screen with saliva dripping from his mouth.

"I can understand that. You are after all a living walking and, at least I think so, thinking garbage can." Draciel says looking at his friend.

"Yup, hey!"

"That is so true, and hey Robert is gone." Griffoleon says shining up, witch is really weird on him.

"Didn't he end up in the hospital?" Dranzer says looking interested at Griffoleon.

"Yes he did look, I have pictures."

"Let me see, let me see." And in less than three seconds is the pictures destroyed because of the awful breath that Dragon has.

"No my pictures!"

"Um got to go, aaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Do you have all the costumes Sinja?"

"Yes I have Saph."

Me: "Okay help me put them outside the door."

And with that said Sinja and I put the huge box outside the secret door and walks away. And when we are in the control room Sinja pulls a switch and the door opens, the bladers notice this and is trying to run out but who said the floor was safe? So I just pull another switch and tips all the boxes on them and closes the door before they can get out.

"NO and it was so close." Tyson screams from somewhere on the top of the human and box pile.

"Get off me now!" Mariah screams from under Tyson's butt and with a really red face she also gritting her teeth's and hisses like an angry cat.

"That is not how you are supposed to talk to the world champion in Beyblade."

"You do know that we in your team are also champions it is not like you are the only one Tyson." Kenny says standing a bit away.

"Awwwww, but Chief."

"I said get off me now!"  
And when she screamed that, (I got to get to a doctor for this my hearing is starting to disappear,) she punches Tyson and the rest off the people in the room looks at the flying world champ/junk eating/annoying and don't forget stupid boy fly.

"Mariah calm down." Kevin says trying to calm his team mate down when she runs around trying to hit Tyson with a large bat since he is stuck in some wires on the roof and looks like a piñata.

"How calm would you be if you had to smell his socks that he has not change in two years!" (Me: I understand her)

"Hey they are giving me luck!"

"I thought he was KO." Max says looking with a sweat drop at his team mate that falls down.

"Maybe it is the same as they say about diseases. The only ones who don't get them are the stupid ones." Ray says while he stands with Max and Lee looking at the stupid boy aka Tyson.

"In that case, must Tyson be the healthiest boy alive." Lee putts in this while they are looking at Mariah and Emily who is beating Tyson up because of his awful smelly socks. "Or maybe not after this"

"Sinja, did we burn that diving suit thingy I used when I moved Tyson's socks last time?"

"I don't know but last time I saw it was when Tiilia walked away with it."

"You don't think that it is still…"

"If it is it must be alive by now it is more than a week since you used it."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Kat you don't know what happened to my diving suit, who keeps the smell away costume?"

"No."

"Tiiia had it the last time I saw her." Sinja says looking at Kat.

"Oh, that would explain that horrible smell near her room, I just thought that it was time for her to clean it."

O.o, "I'll be right back. And with that Saph runs away to see if it is like she thinks it is."

"She is brave to go near that." Sinja says looking at Saph when she runs away

"Oh I almost forgot, Kat you are coming with me."

"What? NO!" O.o

But it is no use because I am dragging her with me.

"Sinja take care off everything while we are gone."

"Sure Saph, as long as I don't have to go near what I think they are going to see."

-------------------------------------------------After a while---------------------------------------------

"She must be around here somewhere." Saph says sneaking around the corner imitating a spy on a mission.

"Awwwww, what is that smell coming from?" Kat says when she walks a bit behind Saph.

"What smell?" Sniffs the air. "Yuck, oh that smell, it's awful!"

"It comes from that room." Points at a room with a pink and green door.

"Come on Kat it's time to hold your breath and save the human kind."

"Huh?"

"It's time to get in and burn the thing that smells so much."

"Oh."

"On, three. One"

"Two"

"Three", and when I say three I push Kat into the room (what I need to check if you could breath in there at all and why should I sacrifices my life.)

"Do you want more tea, Ms. Smelly pants." Tiilia says offering more tea to the smelly diving suit thingy that I used to move Tyson's sock with.

"Tiilia, what on earth are you doing!" I say and looks into the room witch now has Kat as a carpet.

"Having tea party, do you two want some?"

"I think we pass, please Tiilia can you come with the suit." I say and looks at Kat while she stands up holding her nose.

"What suit?"

"Are you that stupid, it's…" I am holding my hand in front of Kat's mouth trying to prevent her from scaring our pray away.

"Can you come and take Ms Smelly pants with you." I say with a smile and looks at Tiilia.

"Why did you not say that from the beginning?"

"Because I referred to her with her first name."

"Oooooohhhhhh, okay."

Tiilia starts to carry the suit to the point I have pointed out.

"I wanted to be in the tea party with Tiilia" Dragon says sobbing a bit since he didn't get invited.

"Go ahead we won't miss you." Dranzer says looking at the dragon bitbeast that is supposed to one of the strongest, and hopefully not smartest.

"Yay!"

"He is scary."

"Tiilia Can you please go and help Sinja, we are going to help her (the suit Ms Smelly pants) home." I say and points at the suit.

"Okay." And with that is she skipping, (Indian jumping) jumping and sometimes even crawling! Away.

"Kat did you bring the photogene?"

"Let it burn."

"First the bladers have a barbeque and now we have one."

"Saph."

"Yes?"

"YOU ARE CRAZY!"

"What?"

"We are not going to eat the suit!"

"I did not even say that the crazy one is you."

"But, you… Ah forget it."

"And now let it burn." I light matches and drop them on the suit and then I just stand on the side and watches the flames conceal the suit, burn it so it so it disappears in smoke away from the earth and our lives. "And finally the suit is dead, let's go back."

"No why did they burn it I wanted that suit."

"And why did you want to do with that?" Galux asks Dragon looking at him a bit dishusted.

"You do know that his pocket is really near his feat, plus I thought the suit was cool."

"Go figure." Dranzer says while she and the rest just sighs before they watches the rest of the show.

"Hi Sinja we are back has something special happened?"

"Look at the screen."

In da room

Mariah and Emily is still running around chasing Tyson when Mariah sees something she thinks looks interesting

"Oh look, what a beautiful hat." (Guess witch one, neh)  
Mariah drops the unconscious Tyson on the floor (yes they got him) and runs towards the hat and the rest of the stuff. "Look it is enough with clothes for all of us to wear."

Everybody ells does the anime sweat drop.

"It's time to do my announcement." I pick up a mike and start to talk into it and everything I say can the bladers hear "Uh, hum attention everyone! The clothes you see on the floor are for you guys just because there is no shower in there and frankly you are all starting to smell like Tyson's socks. So we have connected two separate rooms to the one you are in that you all can use and change your clothes in. And a note from my brother to Kevin, Kevin we are not filming in the dressing rooms so no you can't get a copy of the tape and the same goes for you Kenny."

"What! I have never asked for that!" Both Kenny and Kevin scream.

"I was not the one who said you guys did, if you have something to complain about talk with my brother. But now please change your smell is coming out from the room and the wildlife civilisation around 10 miles from this spot is currently dead."

"We don't smell that much!" All the bladers screams looking pissed of. And then they scream several more things but I don't listen to them.

"Well that was nice." Sinja says looking at Saph.

"Sometimes I just get the urge to be that but this was not one of that moments."

"Huh?" Kat says looking at me with a cooked eye brow.

"Some of the clothes have some miner problems."

"Such as?" Sinja says looking at me with her arms crossed.

"Oh, well some clothes have holes in them, some are discoloured from the laundry, has glue that is not dry yet, and…."

"Wait, what was that last?"

"Discoloured."

"No the glue part."

"Oh that well you see some off the feathers on the hat was falling of so I fixed it, more or less."

"What!"  
"That was just… Brilliant!" Kat says actually smiling at me.

"Thank you." I say and bow in front of an imaginary public.

"Why didn't I think off that, now I can fix Saph's shoes."

"Did you say something?"  
"Oh nothing, I just said that it was a great idea."

"Oh I love this hat, and this dress and this shoes and…" Mariah says looking trhu the boxes tossing everything out at the same time.

"I am a girl but don't expect me to act like that." Mariam says looking at the pink haired girl closing her eyes for a second she then finds out that Mariah have started to drag Mariam arm.

"Come on Mariam we got to get change and I have found a beautiful dress that you can wear."

Mariam is screaming in her mind; "_somebody help me, the dress is pink!"_

After 30 minuets are all the bladers in their ¨new¨ clothes, everyone except Kai.

"Kai, why have not you changed your outfit?" Hilary says to Kai and taps her foot at the same time.

"I won't wear that", he says and points at some clothes that looks spookily similar like Tyson's clothes (A/N I can understand his point O.o)

"You have to." Mariah says starting to look pissed of.

"…"

But meanwhile has Mariam gathered the guys so they can catch him and change his clothes.

Mariams thinks "_If I have to wear this stupid pink dress then you can wear Tyson's clothes."_

And with some rather disturbing noises, a fight and some giggles from the girls side (they took him in to the dressing room and the girls are outside, what did you think?) They got the clothes on him, and their old clothes have in some spooky way disappeared.

"Oh this is good." I say inside the control room with a smirk on my face.

Mariah has the hat on her head and is turning so she is facing Hilary.

"Hilary you would look great in this hat why don't you try it?"

"Sure why not."

And when she said that Mariah is starting to take the hat off her head but it don't work so she pulls harder and with a ritsching sound Mariah stands with the hat in her hands and on her head is some, (giggle) bald spots.

"What is wrong why are you looking in me like that?"

"Uhm Mariah your hair." Ray says trying to not laugh.

"What about it, did I get hat hair or something?"

"Well you got something." Max says before he burst out in laugh.

Mariah looks confused at the others and the she searches the room after a mirror and meanwhile the bladers is desperately trying to not laugh at her, or almost everyone is but they are getting weaker and some of them has already given up and rolls around on the floor laughing.

"Oh, look I found a mirror… Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My hair my beautiful hair!"

"And that was funny."

"Saph that was extremely mean." Says Sinja while she looks at me disappointed.

"What! Oh her hair, well I am intending to give her some **Hair grow out** the only thing that actually works, in the end of the today but if you don't think I should do that…"

"That is not what I said."

"I know, and don't worry Mariah fans she is going to have her hair to grow back again, and it is not that noticeable, lol. But now so you guys won't kill me for this another clip from Get Sugar High With Max."

"Welcome back for another clip from** Get Sugar High With Max!" **

"Hi and welcome I am still Sapphire Angels Devil and that was my newly hired announcer that introduced the show. Since Oliver has run away", looks angrily at the direction he ran at, "we now have a new guest so give it up for Tyson!"

Cricket's chirps can be heard but after a while a voice is heard

"Yay, hi Tyson!"

"Well uhm, thank you for the applause Max", I say and thinks; did he not see the sign that says BE QUIET OR ELLS, ¨shrugs¨. (A/N if you had not guessed it already I am not a Tyson fangirl now back to the story) "And now… Tyson are you ready."

"Yes… Ready for what?"

I am doing the anime fall.

"For the challenge, of course."

"Oh that."

I say quietly "Baka." (A/N Baka idiot in Japanese)

"Tyson and Max are going to have a; who can eat the most sugar in the shortest time race. Are you guys ready?"

"Ready, yum." Max says and smiles

"Ready for what?" Tyson says and looks at me with a confused look on his face. I then hit Tyson on the head with my trusty mallet.

"You really are an air head Tyson, but now begin."

And the eating starts, but do to how hideous they eat we can not send that part so you just have to satisfy with the end and your imagination.

"And the winner is… Max…"

"What but I ate most the shortest time!"

"That's true but in the rules it says that you get disqualified if you eat the table, the chairs or a camera. And you broke every single one."

"But I was hungry."

Sigh "And that was all for now join us next time in this short and disturbing clips. BYE!"

"Yay, I also want sugar. I want to be in **Get Sugar High With Max." **Dragon says wagging his tail.

"You would fit right in." Dranzer says.

"Yes I would",big smile.

"Can't he take a sarcasm?"

"It's Dragon we are talking about." Draciel says looking at Drigger that continues.

"Yes but he seems more stupid lately."

"It can be because he is starting to act like his master." Amphilion says and looks at Dranzer that looks like she is going to panic.

O.o "And I can't even understand how master Kai can live with that moron. Let me out of here."

Dragon looks into the cameraman's camera with his tail wagging: BYE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Oh long chapter, I really hope this will make it up for you guys just because you had to wait. But now to not make it any longer BYE! Oh and R&R Please.


	7. Behind The Scenes 3

The wind is calm the weather is hot and Saph is sitting outside on a chair reading some notes when…

"Hi!"

"Oh hi Tiilia" And with that is Saph still sitting on her chair reading her notes.

"Didn't you get scared?" Tiilia says while she is looking at her creator almost crying.

"Yes I got really scared can't you see that I am shaking and stuff?"

"Yay!" And with that is Tiilia jumping away just as happy as she was coming there. Saph sighs and continue to read her notes.

"Saph…"

"Uhm…?"

"Saph!"

"Yeah…"

Kat who has been screaming walks up to Saph and yells into her ear. "Hey Saph!"

"What?" Saph screams back rubbing her ear. "I am busy"

"Yeah but with what"

"Thinking and stuff"

"Oh because your TV show is on air now"

"It is?" I blink a few times and looks at the cameras filming this "…Oh so that is what the red lamp blinking means"

Kat does the anime fall "Have you seen it?"

"Yes it have been blinking a few days now I was starting to wonder what it was all about"

"So you mean that people have been looking at you reading notes for a few days now"

"I guess so since that is what I have been doing mostly that and studying"

Kat sweat drops "Well then maybe you should go and do something?"

"Oh good idea Kat" Saph stands up "…Okay go do something Kat" Saph sits down again.

"What was that?" I ordered you to do something now do it, I have to think on what to write in my stories…"

"Saph…"

"Yes?" Saph looks up from her papers with a smile that say do you want to say anything important because if you don't I wont be nice because I am busy.

"…Nothing"

"Good" Saph looks on her papers again.

"So what did she say then? Is she going to do the show or what?" Sinja asks Kat who has come back into the control room.

"She told me to take over for today."

"What?"

"Well I think she took the smart one to be in charge"

"Well in that case where is Einstein?"

"Ha ha really funny Sinja…"

"But what did she say for real?"

"She told me to go and do something then she just leaned back on her chair and read her notes"

"So then…"

"Yeah…"

Sinja and Kat looks at each other and then into a camera filming all that is happening, Kat gets a grin on her face and Sinja is looking to her right side.

"Do you think what I am thinking Sinja?"

"I don't think so"

"Well then… I am the one in charge!"

"No I am her oldest OC I am in charge!"

"Yeah right as you can be able to handle all this?"

"Well better than you anyways!"

While they are arguing is Tiilia coming into the room munching on a candy bar. She looks at the two girls arguing and then she walks up to the control panel and presses a buttom. "Commercial!"

* * *

"Hi and welcome to this commercial to buy yourself a blader I am your host Sapphire Angels Devil aka Saph. Our first object is the famous French boy Oliver!" 

Cameras turn to the green haired boy.

"He can cook and give you fashion advices and he also has a pink unicorn poster that comes in with the buy. If you order him for a day now! Just call in now to this number 117-BUY-A-LOSER-NOW"

"Excuse moi but I am not a loser"

"Pardon moi but have I said that? I just told the viewers the number they should call in and when we get a winning offer you will be rented by them for a whole day…Wait…" Saph listens on the voice in her earplug. "Okay… We have a winning offer on you"

"Mon dieu"

"Lets see your going to a three year old girl from Wien that likes ponies and pancakes."

"Can a three year old call in?"

"Hey I am just telling what I heard now sch! And she is willing to pay…" A drum roll can be heard "3 euro for you! Congratulations Oliver now you're officially worth 3 euro"

"That can't be right!"

"Oh but it is and now follow Kat that is standing there in the corner with a rope and she will take you to the plane that is going to ship you there and it is up to you if she will use force or not."

Oliver grumbles but follows Kat out from the room.

"Okay then our next offer for today is this… eh male specie called Robert"

Roberts walks into the room

"He will do anything for you now start the offers!"

"I am not going to do anything for them"

"Oh yeah right, remember we have boring story guarantee on this one so you wont have to listen on any of the boring stories he might have"

"They are not boring!"

"Yeah right" Saph yawns "If you say so…" Saph stands still for a while jumping on the spot before a peeping sound can be heard "Oh we have a wining offer!"

"Finally"

"Lets see you will go to a plant school in Denmark for 2 euros and the reason they want you is that you would make an excellent scarecrow."

"What?"

"Well follow Sinja and she will take you to the plane"

Robert sighs but follows the girl.

"Stay toned for more but first look at the main show. The network says we have to put some real show in every fifteenth minuet so see you all later!"

* * *

"Fun commercial! Dragoon says while wagging his tail." 

"Yeah but what are they doing now?" Draciel says while focusing his gaze on the TV.

"Maybe playing a game?"

"I don't think so…"

"Move away Dragon we cant see the TV!" The rest of the bit beasts scream looking at him angrily.

"Alright I'll move"

"Oh look they have decided something." Said Draciel when he finally was able see the whole TV screen again.

* * *

"Well then it is decided" 

"We are both in charge" Kat says with a glare. "What now then?"

"I thought you would know"

"Well I don't"

Tiilia walks up to the two girls with a note in her hand "Look what Saph dropped" Kat takes the note and grins before giving it to Sinja.

"Oh this is the results of who they want us to kick out from the room"

"You go read it and I go fix a few things"

Sinja looks at Kat with a surprised expression on her face but nods and lets the girl walk away.

"Well then in no special order then.  
Mariah one vote  
Tyson one vote

Enrique one vote"

"Done Sinja!"

"What have you done now?"

"Oh nothing special at all" Kat says with an innocent look on her face. "Just pull a string and then wait"

"I don't know about that" Sinja looks at Kat and then at the three ropes and then again at Kat "Tiilia you pick one"

"Yay!" Tiilia walks up to the strings "Is there any candy on the other side?"

"Just pick one"

"Okay Kat" Tiilia smiles and then takes a string with a green knob on. She pulls it and a clock can be heard followed by a scream.

"Kat what just happened?" Sinja is looking at Kat with confused look on her face,

"Nothing" Kat grins.

"We need to check this out"

"If that is what you want to do…"

"Yeah I think so, just put a commercial on Kat"

"Why not" Kat shrugs and hums a tone while looking after the right commercial.

* * *

"Hi and welcome back to Buy yourself a Blader with us now we have Enrique who thinks he is God's gift to all the women out there, does anyone wanna pay anything for this guy?" 

"Hi chicas it is me Enrique doesn't anyone want to date me?"

Saph sighs "OMG he has a big ego, wonder if it is bigger than his wallet must be?" A ringing sound can be heard. "Oh it is done now"

"So what beautiful girl did I get then?"

"Let's see watch out for a big ego got a total of three biddings"

"It must have been supermodels"

"Nope the ones bidding was… Miss Ethel a 89 year old widow and your mom"

"What?" Enrique blushes

"But the wining offer with the whole sum of 8 euros came from… Your teacher!"

"What!"

"That's right and he says that the first thing you should do is to start and study the WW2 before you move on to all the other stuff you have been sneaking away from."

"Oh no"

"Well then some justice actually seems to exists in this world then so just follow Nichi and she will get you to your teacher who is waiting outside with your homework"

* * *

"He is like Tyson!" 

"Quiet Dragoon I want to know who is next"

"But Dranzer I didn't know you was interested"

"Are you kidding? Get your own personal slave for a day."

"You have been spending too much time with Black Dranzer"

"What that hobo please"

"Scch it is continuing" Says Galux and Dranzer sits ready with her phone.

* * *

"And our last offer for today is… Kai Hiwatari from the Bladebreackers!" 

The live audience gasps for breath and people is running out to get a phone and make a call. That or Tyson backstage farted…

"Well here he is in his whole glory" Saph looks at Kai "So then anything you would want to add?"

"Hmm…"

"Really? Okay then we just have to wait since all the phones broke due to all the callers so we will be right back after the main show!"

* * *

Meanwhile the commercial was aired Saph heard a scream coming from the room behind her. She turned around and saw that everything was like it was supposed to, one really deep whole around the room followed by a pool filled with pirayas that was if they got out and came that far and dragons circling around the room. 

"Wait a minuet, dragons'!" Said Saph and looked at the dragons' circling around in the air. "I thought I told Kat that we shouldn't buy those they eat too much… Ah well then" Saph looks at the dragons and snaps her fingers witch teleports the beasts away. "I love my fingers some times"

* * *

Knock knock… 

"Who can it be?" Said, Dragoon while he walked up to open the door.

"You don't think that…"

"I am afraid that" Was Galux answer to Dranzers question when they heard.

"Mom Dad and Uncle Fred what are you guys doing here?" The beasts in the room sweat dropped when they heard him.

"I am not going to tell him!" Were most of the beasts response but meanwhile was Salamolyon walking up to Dragoon.

"Dragoon"

"Yeah"

"They aren't your parents"

"What… Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure"

"How can you be that?"

"Well it is because" Salamolyon takes a deep breath and continues in a darker voice. "Because Dragoon I am your father" (A/N For those who don't know I am going to give you all a hint Darth Vader)

"Daddy!"

"Oh, oh…" Salamolyon runs away with Dragoon behind him "See I dared now give me the money Wolborg!"

"When did you?" Said Draciel while he turned to face the wolf beats.

"Who cares now just enjoy they show"

"Okay!"

"Daddy!"

"It was a joke I am not your father!"

"Daddy I want a bike can you get me a bike!"

"No!"

"I want it to be red Daddy!"

* * *

**Inside the tiny room with the bladers-**

"What just happened?"

"I don't know Ray. Hey does anyone know what happened!"

"No Tyson we don't know what happened but…"

"Yeah Kenny?"

"Can you move away you are crushing me!"

"Sorry Chief"

"What happened?"

"Hilary I just asked that"

"Well I have the right to ask to!"

"Not when I said it first!"

"Will they never stop arguing?" Said Max to Ray while they helped the rest of the people in the room up from the floor

"I don't think so."

"Hey where is Ian?"

"Huh?" Hilary and Tyson stop their argument and looks at Tala.

"I thought you knew where all the people in your team where"

"Do I look like his mom?"

"Well maybe if you whore a pink dress then…"

"Tyson!"

"Alright, alright what is it now Hilary?"

"Don't be so insensitive one of them is missing cant you see that they are worried"

"Not really"

"Nope" Said Spencer and looked at Bryan.

"Don't look at me."

"Hey guys look!"

"What is it Max!"

"Ian is outside!"

"He is what!" When Tyson screamed that back to his friend everyone took that as a que and ran to the little window that was showing the outside world.

"How did he get out?"

"Don't think about that now Kenny if he got out there has to be some way that we can get out"

"Yeah but where would that be Tyson?"

"How should I know that?"

"Gah!" The characters do the animefall and then the cameras moves away to the outside world with Ian and me.

**Outside the room**

"How did I get out?"

"Good question"

"huh?" Ian looks at Saph still sitting reading her notes. "It is you!"

"Yes I am I and you are Ian now when we got that clear how did you get out?"

"I don't know the room started to move and I just ended up here"

"Ohhh… really." Saph looks at her notes and thinks for a few minuets.

"Ehhh…"

"Yes?"

"Can I go?"

"Do you really think I would leave you outside if you couldn't walk away?"

Ian doesn't answer that he just runs away, laughing like a maniac.

"I am free! No more of Tyson's smelly socks"

"But if I where him I would have waited on the buss it takes a week to walk out of this dessert." Saph sigs and looks at her notes ones again when she hears noice.

"Kat what did you do!"

"Do you really think I did something?"

"Yes!"

"It was Tiilia who pulled the string"

"Well that was because you told her to"

"No I asked you but you asked Tiilia"

"Your impossible better for you no one got out, oh hi Saph!"...

* * *

"I want to get out to!" 

"Calm down Mariah"

"No I won't calm down Kevin look what they did to my hair!" (A/N No it has not grown out completely yet)

"Mariah"

"Yes Ray?" Mariah turns to Ray with sparkly eyes.

"Arguing doesn't solve the problem we need to think."

"That's right!"

"Think Tyson. I didn't think that was your strong side"

"Don't argue with me Hilary"

"I am not arguing!"

"And now you're screaming!"

"No you are I am not!"

"Can't we leave them in here?" Max asked with a sweat drop. He looked at the others and they just shook their heads in despair.

* * *

"So what were you two talking about? Huh Sinja, Kat?" 

"Nothing Saph"

"Just that Kat is stupid"

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Calm down or I send you both to the North Pole!"

The two girls stop their argument.

"Go away now I am not done with my work yet"

"But…"

"Now Kat"

"Fine"

The three girls walks away to the control room again.

"She is going to flip when she finds out"

"Well then we just have to be somewhere ells, right Sinja?"

"Well what do you say… China?"

"Works with me"

* * *

"Hi and welcome back to Buy yourself a Blader! We are now trying to find the wining bid on Kai" 

The only one that didn't run away to the phone sits in the audience and claps ¨it's¨ hands.

"Tanks you… Oh finally I got the result everyone!" When Saph said that she heard the sound of people's feet's when they ran back to their seats.

"Okay and now the result the wining bid was on… uhm I don't think I can say this out loud because I will break my tongue but the winner is…Kai himself?"

Kai smirks and walks up with a cheque.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him keep his phone"

Kai the walks away and the audience watches him do that.

"Well uhm… okay then!" Saph smiles. "That was all for now stay tuned for more next time!" Saph looks at the audience leaving the room and when it is empty.

"Hey Kai wait up!" She runs after him.

* * *

"Sorry you didn't get him Dranzer" 

"Well you win and you lose Dragoon but… can't you let Salamolyon go? His screaming is a bit annoying"

"No daddy is going to buy me a bike first"

"I said that I am not your father!"

"You can't trick me this time daddy"

"I'm not your dad!"

"Daddy loves me" And with that is Dragoon hugging his ¨cough¨ father harder giving him a nice shade of blue on his face.

* * *

Saph sits with her notes everything is quiet when… 

"There I am done now we can start the show"

A person in the camera staff walks up to Saph and whispers in her ear

"What do you mean the show is over?"

He runs away and the camera shows Saph.

"Ah well then" She smiles "I guess you all have to join us next time in Beyblade In A tiny Room then. I hope you enjoyed the show even though I don't know what happened in it, but anyways join us next time at the same channel, time and tube" Saph waves and the screen gets black and then it gets bright and shows Sinja and Kat both wearing a kimono.

"Do you think she knows yet?"

"I don't know Kat but well we deserv some vacation right?"

"Right" She licks on a ice cream and they keep on walking.

"But where is Tiilia?"

"I thought you knew"

The two girls looks at each other before they say the same thing "Oh no…!"

"Sinja Kat look I found a new pet!"

Kat looks at the direction and Sinja turns her head away

"Please don't say that it is what I think it is"

"Well I am sorry to let you down but that is Godzilla"

"I told you to not say it"

"I am going to name him Fluffy!"

"Run?"

"Way ahead of you Sinja!


End file.
